1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to airbag systems and more particularly pertains to a new airbag restraint system for inhibiting passengers in bucket seats from colliding with one another during an accident.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of airbag systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,790 describes a system for controlling the deploying of airbags in a vehicle. Another type of airbag systems is U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,761 having an airbag restraint system for deploying airbags to protect passengers during an impact into the side of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,625 has an apparatus that deploys between the side of a vehicle and the passengers to inhibit impact of the passengers with the side of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,620,623 has a side airbag device for deploying between a passenger and a side of the vehicle to inhibit impact of the passenger with the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,966 has an energy absorbing structure positioned in the side of the vehicle and deploys during a collision to inhibit contact between the side of the vehicle and the passenger adjacent to the structure.